Vicky
Vicky '- (właść.Victoria Veronica Cry) pegaz, ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella. Ma 12 lat i idzie po wakacjach do szóstej klasy. Mieszka z rodziną w Ponyville.W przyszłości chciała by zostać psychologiem. Ma ona podobną historie, cechy charakteru i wygląd. Uczennica Friendship Academy.Jest ona wielką fanką Fluttershy i uważa, że jest lepsza od Rainbow Dash. 'Nowy wygląd Vicky dnia 17 lipca otrzymała nowy wygląd. Ma nadal ciemno-fioletową sierść. Grzywa jest troche dłuższa i koloru brązowego. Ogon jest taki sam jak grzywa tylko troche naostrzony i dłuższy. Oczy teraz ma niebieskie, które wtapiają się w zieleń i takie same jak Applejack. Jest trochę wyższa i cięższa od swoich rówieśniczek(ma lekką nadwage). Już nie musić nosić okularów. Ma na uszach srebrne kolczyki. 'Charakter' Vicky w stosunku do nowo poznanych kucyków jest bardzo nieufna, ufa tylko tym, którzy jej nigdy nie wystawili. Jest troche zamknięta w sobie, wrażliwa i nieśmiała, ale tą nieśmialość pokonuje. Jest również bardzo pomocna, sympatyczna i tolerancyjna. Kiedy ktoś dokucza jej przyjaciołom, potrafi stać się asertywna i stanąć w obronie swoich przyjaciół. Nienawidzi również tego, że jest dziewczyną uważa, że nie wygląda jak dziewczyna tylko jak chłopak. Jednak dzięki swoim przyjaciołom i chłopakowi coraz bardziej wierzy w swój dziewczęcy wygląd. 'Szalona Osobowość' Jej szalona osobowość objawia się wtedy kiedy Vicky robi coś bardzo szalonego. Wtedy jej grzywa robi się rozczochrana, pojawia się szeroki uśmiech i ma dziwne szerokie oczy. Często wtedy wpada na swoje szalone pomysły. Staje się normalna kiedy zrobi coś spokojnego. Vicky uważa, że jest jej to największa wada. 'Wady' 'Nieśmiałość' Vicky jest bardzo nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Nie lubi występować publicznie ani się wyróżniać, jednak przy swoich znajomych jest pewniejsza siebie. 'Wrażliwość' Vicky jest bardzo wrażliwa. Nawet małe obrażenie jej doprowadza ją do płaczu. 'Delikatność' Vicky jest bardzo delikatna. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, więc ją obrażają. 'Lenistwo' Vicky jest bardzo leniwa. Nie lubi pracy, ale często się na to zgadza. Często odpoczywa na chmurze. 'Pesymizm' Vicky jest pesymistką. Boi się prawie wszystkiego co ją otacza. 'Szybkie wyprowadzanie z równowagi' Vicky jest bardzo spokojna. Jednak jeśli ktoś ją wkurzy wpada w szał. 'Strachliwość' Vicky z natury jest bardzo strachliwa. Przeraża ją wiele rzeczy, ale najbardziej pająki. 'Niezdarność' Vicky jest bardzo niezdarna. Często się wywraca lub coś wali. 'Małomówność' Vicky mało mówi, w ogóle nie lubi mówić. Woli się przysłuchiwać tego co mówią jej przyjaciółki. 'Zalety' 'Pomaganie innym' Vicky lubi pomagać innym. Często pomaga innym. 'Spokojność' Vicky jest bardzo spokojna. Jednak trzeba pamiętać, że można ją szybko wyprowadzić z równowagi. 'Tolerancja' Vicky jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Akceptuje inne orientacje i inne gatunki. 'Ciemna Osobowość' Jest wtedy nazywana Królową Ciemności. Jej ciemna osobowość pojawia się wtedy kiedy jest bardzo smutna lub załamana. Ma wtedy czarną grzywe, bardziej ciemno fioletową sierść oraz czerwone oczy. Jej znaczek jest czarny. Płacze w ciemnościach i wszystkich przeraża. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Vicky przedstawia ciemno niebieski klucz wiolinowy. Przedstawia on jej talent jakim jest muzyka. Jest ciemno niebieski, ponieważ Vicky lubi ciemne kolory. Zdobyła go w pierwszej klasie kiedy udało jej się dostać do chóru szkolnego. 'Czapka z daszkiem i okulary przeciwsłoneczne' Kiedy nadchodzi lato Vicky zawsze nosi swoją fioletową czapke z daszkiem i fioletowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Vicky bardzo je lubi i nikomu nie pozwala tych rzeczy dotykać. Często pokazuje je swoim przyjaciołom i chłopakowi. 'Życiorys' Vicky urodziła się w domu w Ponyville jako druga córka małżeństwa Cry. Od dziecka była oczkiem w głowie swoich rodziców. Vicky nie chodziła do żłobka, w wieku 4 lat poszła do przedszkola. Miała bardzo długą grzywę i była trochę cięższa co utrudniało jej zabawę z rówieśnikami. Nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić z powodu jej nieśmiałości więc pierwsze miesiące w przedszkolu, przeżyła bawiąc się sama. Wkrótce jednak zaprzyjaźniła się z trzema klaczkami w swoim wieku. Przy nich Vicky stała się trochę pewniejsza siebie. Już nie była taka nieśmiała. Jednak nie wiedziała jaki jest jej talent. Po tym jak poszła do pierwszej klasy, kontakt z przyjaciółkami z przedszkola się urwał. Przez całą pierwszą klasę nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić oprócz dwoma małymi ogierami braćmi bliźniakami. W czasie drugiej i trzeciej klasy zaprzyjaźniła się z Clever Book, Crazy Ball, Fashion Hart, Smart Chess oraz Lilly Joke. W czwartej klasie chłopacy zaczęli jej dokuczać i zawsze w jej obronie stawała Lilly Joke. W piątej klasie zaczęła coś czuć do jednego z bliźniaków. Powiedziała mu to na Walentynki jednak on ją odrzucił, a resztę ogierów ją wyśmiało. Od tamtej pory Vicky znienawidziła Walentynki. W czasie czerwca zaczęła coś czuć do swojej przyjaciółki, Clever Book jednak kiedy jej przyjaciółka się o tym dowiedziała, zerwała z nią przyjaźń oraz powiedziała, że ma jakieś problemy psychiczne. Z dołu pomagały się jej pozbierać jej resztę przyjaciółek jak i jej inny starszy przyjaciel oraz jego przyjaciółki. Jeszcze do tego jej mama zaczęła od niej więcej wymagać, chciała żeby jej córka była najlepsza jeśli tego Vicky nie robi jest źle traktowana przez swoją matkę.Wkrótce jednak jej najlepszy przyjaciel White Pen poprosił ją o chodzenie. Vicky się zgodziła i zostali parą. 'Fluttershy' Kiedy inne pegazy w jej wieku są fanami Rainbow Dash, ona jest fanką Fluttershy. Vicky lubi z nią spędzać czas na rozmawianiu i opiece nad zwierzętami. Uważa, że jest najlepsza w całej Eqestrii chociaż wie, że też ma swoje wady. 'W Equestria Girls' W Equestria Girls Vicky jest troche starsza (chodzi do liceum). Ma kremową skóre, niebieskie oczy oraz brązowe włosy. Nosi fioletową bluze z kapturem, brązowo - fioletowe trampki oraz brązowe spodnie ze znaczkiem Vicky.Ma taki sam charakter co Vicky jako kucyk. 'Miłość' Vicky jest zakochana i jest w związku o rok starszym od siebie ogierem imieniam White Pen. White Pen i Vicky z początku byli przyjaciółmi. White Pen jest białym ogierem o długiej czarnej grzywie, jego oczy są niebieskie, a znaczek to krótki napis.Jest jednorożcem. Dawniej była zakochana w jednym ogierze w swoim wieku imieniem - Ball Sport jednak on ją odrzucił i wyśmiał na Walentynki. Był on troche od niej wyższym ogierem o czerwonej sierści, grzywa była w kolorze blądu, a oczy niebieskie. Jego znaczkiem była piłka od piłki nożnej. Jest ziemskim kucykiem Była również zauroczona swoją przyjaciółką - Clever Book. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziała zerwała z nią przyjaźń. Była ona błękitną klaczą o długiej bląd grzywie i zielonych oczach. Jej znaczkiem była książka. Jest jednorożcem. 'Umiejętności' 'Śpiewanie' Vicky uwielbia śpiewać jednak nie przypuszczała, że jest to jej talentem. Kiedy zdobyła swój znaczek z przyjemnością zaczęła śpiewać oraz uczęszczać do chóru szkolnego. 'Granie na gitarze' Vicky gra na gitarze od roku, ale dobrze jej idzie. Uczęszcza systematycznie na lekcje gitary oprócz tych dni kiedy jest chora. 'Latanie' Vicky niezbyt lubi latać z powodu swojego lęku wysokości jednak dobrze jej idzie choć nie lata tak szybko jak swoje przyjaciółki.Jednak na w-f daje z siebie wszytsko.Siła jej skrzydeł wynosi 4.5 'Nauka języków obcych' Vicky uczy się dwóch języków angielskiego i hiszpańskiego. Angielskiego uczy się od przedszkola, a hiszpańskiego od piątej klasy podstawówki. Lepiej jej idzie z językiem angielskim niż z hiszpańskim.Ma zamiar się też uczyć niemieckiego. 'Rysowanie' Vicky pięknie rysuje. Lubi rysować bardzo inne kucyki jak i je wersji ludzi. Rysuje od przedszkola jednak lepiej zaczęła sobie radzić z tym w piątej klasie. 'Bieganie' Vicky biega szybko jednak nie tak jak ziemskie kucyki, ponieważ jest od nich wolniejsza. 'Pisanie opowiadań' Vicky lubi pisać. Pisze w zależności od humoru i kiedy ma wenę i czas. 'Pływanie' Vicky bardzo lubi pływać. Pływa od przedszkola. Uczęszcza na zajęcia dodatkowe z pływania i jak i na te w szkole. 'Siła' Vicky jest bardzo silna jednak nie okazuje tego za bardzo. Okazuje to wtedy kiedy przybija kopyto z przyjaciółmi lub przytula. 'Zwierzęta' Vicky posiada roczną długowłosą świnkę morską imieniem Blondas. Blondas jest biało - czarno - rudy. Blondas jest bardzo grzeczny, ale tylko w klatce. Zanim Vicky złapie go na swoim dywanie mija 10 minut. Uwielbia warzywa. Również Vicky posiada yorka imieniem Montana, która ma 3 lata. Jest troche rozpieszczona. Nie lubi chodzić po mokrym podwórku i jeść jedzenia z puszki. Jednak jest bardzo lojalna. Często śpi na łóżku swojej pani. 'Relacje' White Pen - z początku był najlepszymi przyajcielem Vicky, potem zaczeli ze sobą chodzić. Clever Book - były kiedyś najlepszymi przyjaciółkami jednak po incydencię z miłością Vicky zerwała z nią przyjaźń. Jednak kiedy CB dowiedziała się, że Vicky jest w związku próbuje z nią odbudować przyjaźń. Crazy Ball - to najlepsza przyjaciółka Vicky. Często Vicky odprowadza ją pod jej dom lub odwrotnie.Również lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Fashion Hart - jest to przyjaciółka Vicky. Często FH poradza Vicky w sprawach modowych. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Grey Days - jest przyjaciółką Vicky. Poznały się kiedy Vicky dreczyły ogiery z jej klasy. Grey Days staneła jej w obronie. Kiedy ogiery uciekły, Vicky podziekowała klacz i spytała się jej jak ma na imię. Zaczeli po tem ze sobą rozmawiać. Szybko się okazało, że mają podobne zainteresowania i poglądy. Z powodu tego, że Grey Days mieszka w Cloudstale Vicky nie może jej odwiedzać, ale Grey Days ją często odwiedza. Blue Riboon - jest przyjaciółką Vicky oraz młodszą siostrą White Pen'a. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać, a także się przytulać. Suzy Book - jest również przyjaciółką Vicky oraz najlepszą przyajciółką White Pen'a. Lubią rozmawiać o książkach. Curly Baloon - również przyjaciółka Vicky i najlepsza przyjaciółka White Pen'a. Często ze sobą rozmawiają. Lilly Joke - jest to najlepsza koleżanka Vicky. Lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Często Lillly staje w obronie Vicky. Smart Chees - jest to dobra koleżanka Vicky. Żadko rozmawiają, ale się lubią i dobrze dogadują. Ball Sport i Foot Ball - kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi Vicky jednka ich relacje się pogorszyły zwłaszcza po incydencie w Walentynki. Jednak wciąż są dobrymi kolegami Vicky. Sally Gold - jest wrogiem numer jeden Vicky. Vicky jej nie lubi z powodu jej arogancji i wywyższania się. Vicky stara się ją unikać. Często Sally Gold wyprowadza z równowagi Vicky. 'Friendship Academy' Rodzice postanowili przepisać Vicky z normalnej szkoły do Frienship Academy. Z początku bała się, że ją nie zaakceptują, ale jak się okazało, że jej chłopak i jego siostra uczęszczają do tej szkoły. Również zaczeły do niej uczęszczać przyjaciółki Vicky z poprzedniej szkoły. Stara się zaprzyjaźnić z kucykami ze swojej klasy. 'Cytaty' ,,Yyyy...ok!'' '' Najczęstsza wypowiedź Vicky kiedy się na coś zgadza. ,,Heh.To było bardzo śmieszne! Do Pinkie. ,,Powiedzcie mi...co jest takiego fajnego w Rainbow Dash?No dobra jest najszybszym kucykiem w Eqestrii, ale spójrzcie jak traktuje innych!Gdyby stała się milsza to bym ją zaczeła lubić. Vicky o Rainbow Dash. ,,Czemu nie przyszłam pomalowana na dyskoteke szkolną...moje oczy nie lubią kredek i ja nie lubie makijażu. Vicky odpowiada na pytanie czemu nie jest w makijażu na dyskotece. ,,To nie tak ja myślicie. Chciałabym z Wami pospędzać troche czasu, ale niestety musze się uczyć bo mama mi karze. Odpowiedź Vicky na pytanie czemu nie może posprzędzać czasu z przyjaciółmi. 'Rekordy' Vicky pobiła tylko dwa rekordy : - Pobiła rekord w największej ilości strzelania facehoofa. - Pobiła rekord w najszybszym zjedzeniu dużej czekolady. 'Ciekawostki' - Jest biseksualna - W dzieciństwie była grubsza i miała dłuższą grzywę. - Panicznie boi się pająków. Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville